


Mourn

by thanoswife



Series: Teacher & the Titan (Series) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), soft thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanoswife/pseuds/thanoswife
Summary: if you’re here, and you haven’t read my parent fic,Teacher & The Titan, you should go check it out! Ellie is who i invisioned here but i left it all nameless so you could fill in whoever you wantalso this is the first fic i’ve written from thanos’ perspective so it reads kinda funny. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re here, and you haven’t read my parent fic, [Teacher & The Titan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084526/chapters/32450346), you should go check it out! Ellie is who i invisioned here but i left it all nameless so you could fill in whoever you want
> 
> also this is the first fic i’ve written from thanos’ perspective so it reads kinda funny. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everything ached.

Every inch of every muscle in his body ached with each miniscule movement. And his chest? His chest was set afire each time he inhaled.

He was healing, he would live and move on and conquer. But presently, it felt as though his body would cease fighting at a moment’s notice.

Except where her fingers lingered across his skin. 

She brought him peace in a painful hell. 

She brought comfort while his body was being torn apart. 

He lay there, on the dusty mattress in the tucked away fortress. His solitude, his prize. He had succeeded in the destiny that had been tasked before him. But the cost was high, and the burden heavy. He mourned for the loss of people he held dear. He troubled over the lives that had to be taken in order for balance. 

But he could not cry.

No tears fell from his eyes. 

The exquisite pain that encompassed his whole form held his tears back. 

So, like a dog scorned, he lay there, head resting in the lap of this celestial being. 

And he, the Mad Titan, the bringer of peace and balancer of the galaxy.

Whimpered.

A frown intruded on her face, brow furrowing. He wished he could take the moan back, erase the pain from her face. 

She should never have to hurt.

She would never have to feel sadness again.

He would prevent that.

Later. 

Now, it was everything he could do not to succumb to the agonizing misery he was experiencing. Her touch was the only lifeline he could find, an anchor holding steadfast to this plane of existence. 

“My love.” She whispered, her voice a welcome song. She trailed her fingers down his jaw, following the ragged scars placed upon his skin. Her caress sent electric jolts through him, each one as if restarting his heart and renewing his will to carry on. Tears stained her cheeks now, as he looked at her. 

That simply wouldn’t do.

Slowly, carefully, he forced himself into a sitting position. His intents were to comfort his angel, to brush away her tears and help a smile grace her lips once more. 

But upon moving, his pain increased tenfold, radiating from his chest out towards his limbs. He felt himself go weak. It was as if his will would buckle, and he would slip away. 

“Come” She whispered, taking his face in her petite hands. She pulled his head to her chest, cradling him gently.

And she began to hum.

He didn’t know the song, but it was of little importance. The sound echoed against his ears, reverberating deep within her chest. 

Without warning, he needed to touch her, feel her skin against his. Ignoring the pain that screamed at him, he shifted his arms, entwining them around her slight frame. His hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, fingertips brushing soft, welcoming skin. 

The two of them sat there, together, until the setting sun revealed dust particles floating around them. And all the while, she hummed. Quietly, peacefully. Her fingers continued to trace nonsensical shapes on his cheeks, his neck, his chest.

Healing him. 

As the sun set, and her song came to a close, it was time. 

He felt free.

And he was finally able to mourn. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love u


End file.
